Nadie más que tú
by AleSt
Summary: Las vacaciones de primavera han llegado y Diana contra todo pronóstico ha invitado al equipo rojo, verde y azul a pasarlas en su casa. Después de todo debe asegurarse de que Amanda no aproveche la ocasión para arrebatarle su lugar junto a Akko. Diakko.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Trigger.**

* * *

 **Nadie mas que tú**

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué tú, Cavendish, si puedes salir de Luna Nova?! ¡Es injusto! —los gritos de Amanda llamaron la atención de todas las brujas presentes en la cafetería.

Después de la crisis con el misil y la apertura del Gran Triskellion, el mundo estaba en estado de relativa calma; sin embargo, tanto la directora Holbrooke como el resto de las profesoras acordaron que por su propia seguridad las brujas de los equipos rojo y verde, debido a los recientes eventos, debían permanecer en las instalaciones de Luna Nova durante el descanso de primavera. Diana había recibido la sugerencia por parte de la directora para también permanecer en la escuela, pero debido a que _Cavendish Manor_ se encontraba bastante alejado del pueblo más cercano resultaba complicado que los periodistas y curiosos lograran entrar al perímetro de la casa principal.

—Aunque entiendo el motivo de tu molestia, O'Neill, no es necesario armar un alboroto de tal magnitud y perturbar la paz de las demás estudiantes. Ahora, el pedido de permanecer en Luna Nova durante las dos semanas de descanso fue hecho por su propia seguridad. Es adecuado pensar que prácticamente todo el mundo fue testigo del esfuerzo de todas ustedes durante la situación con el misil y si dejaran la escuela en estos momentos, más que descanso estarían rodeadas por periodistas y personas tratando de obtener algo de ustedes —Diana explicó en apenas un parpadeo.

—¡Arghhh! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hablar así, Cavendish? Es exasperante —murmuró Amanda golpeando la mesa con los puños.

—O'Neill, me disculpo por mi correcto uso del lenguaje y por lo mal que pueda sentarte.

—Chicas, Diana tiene razón —sorprendentemente Lotte intervino antes de la que la situación escalara—. Mis padres me pidieron que me quedara en la escuela porque nuestra tienda está rodeada de gente esperando a que alguna de nosotras aparezca.

—Mis padres también me han pedido que no vaya a casa —dijo Sucy—, aunque de todas formas no planeaba hacerlo, tengo una poción que probar y no puedo hacerlo si no tengo a mi conejillo de indias preferido —Akko no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver la sonrisa de su amiga.

—Si, si, lo que sea. Los míos también dijeron lo mismo, pero igual es injusto que Diana si pueda ir a su casa a descansar y nosotras tengamos que quedarnos aquí. Seguramente Finneran va a aprovechar para ponernos al día en todos los castigos que tenemos pendientes —se quejó la bailarina.

—No creo que Diana conozca el significado de la palabra descanso —mencionó Sucy con aburrimiento.

—Ya que, al menos esas dos semanas seré tu instructora personal de vuelo, Akko. Ahora que ya puedes flotar, el resto es cuestión de tiempo, con mi ayuda estarás haciendo piruetas casi tan buenas como las mías.

De alguna manera la propuesta de Amanda sonaba algo fuera de lugar a los oídos de Diana que se había mantenido en silencio para calmar las aguas. Después de todo lo que había pasado, ella y Akko habían comenzado a acercarse cada día un poco más, al punto en que comenzó a ayudar a la castaña con sus hechizos, pero sobre todo con el arte de volar en una escoba. Era un acuerdo tácito y sentía una especie de molestia hacia Amanda por querer tomar su lugar como tutora de Akko sin consultárselo primero.

Por supuesto, sus razones sonaban perfectamente razonables en su cabeza, pero cuando se imaginó a si misma diciéndolas en voz alta, francamente sonaban absolutamente ridículas y Diana sabía que bajo ninguna circunstancia se permitiría sentirse ridícula, mucho menos delante de Akko.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Amanda? ¿Vas a enseñarme a hacer las piruetas que tú haces? —la alegría en la voz de Akko no estaba ayudando a Diana a mantener su cara de póker.

—Antes de pensar en hacer movimientos innecesarios mientras vuelas, primero debes aprender a mantener tu balance en una escoba, Akko —Diana no sabía el motivo de su intervención, pero sintió una punzada en su pecho al ver la expresión un tanto decaída en el rosto de Akko.

—Tsk, Cavendish. No tienes porque ser tan aguafiestas. Akko puede hacer lo que quiera, no niego que quizá haya algún que otro hueso roto, tal vez… pero al final ella será capaz de hacerlo.

—Sobre todo la parte de los huesos rotos, definitivamente eso si que puede hacerlo.

—¡Sucy! —exclamó Lotte reprendiendo a su compañera.

—¡Hey! Tengan un poco más de fe en mí —se quejó la castaña haciendo un puchero.

—Confío plenamente en tus habilidades, Akko. No dudo que dentro de poco estarás volando perfectamente y sin ningún problema por ti misma, sin embargo, preferiría que el aprendizaje para que alcances esa meta no involucre ningún hueso roto, de preferencia.

—Da igual, ni siquiera vas a estar aquí para oponerte a mis métodos de enseñanza —Amanda casi de forma perezosa pasó un brazo por los hombros de Akko—. Sabes, tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho mientras aprendes a volar.

Diana nunca fue una persona innecesariamente temperamental, siempre estaba en control de sus emociones, manteniendo la compostura en todo momento, por eso la repentina oleada de emociones que explotó en su pecho al ver como Amanda mantenía a Akko tan cerca de ella, la tomó con la guardia baja. La heredera, tan consciente de si misma y de su manera de ser, había notado una diferencia en la forma en la que veía a Akko desde hacía un tiempo ya.

En varias ocasiones se encontró a si misma disfrutando más de lo debido de la compañía de la castaña, incluso se sorprendió cuando una noche tanto Bárbara como Hannah expresaron su alegría por verla sonreír con más frecuencia cuando Akko estaba alrededor. Si había algo de verdad en todas las cosas que se decían de ella, la rubia sabía que su inteligencia era una de ellas y por lo mismo se sentía como una idiota por no poder ponerle un nombre a todas las cosas que ocurrían en su interior cada vez que veía a Akko, o cada vez que pensaba en ella, o eso se decía a si misma porque la conclusión a la que llegó en una de esas noches en las que se encontraba analizándose a si misma era simplemente imposible. Ella no podía estar enam… No, no podía ser.

Y, aun así, ahí estaba tratando de mirar a cualquier otro lugar menos a Amanda y a Akko. Le pareció ver como la americana apretaba el agarre sobre los hombros de la castaña sonriendo misteriosamente mientras guiñaba un ojo en su dirección. Es simple acto despertó todos los sentidos de la rubia decidiendo que tenía que actuar rápidamente. ¿Actuar contra qué? Realmente no sabía, solamente tenía claro que debía hacer algo.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias Amanda! Diana, para cuando regreses a Luna Nova estaré volando igual de bien que Amanda, quizá hasta pueda vencerte.

—Estoy segura de que podrás hacerlo si sigues esforzándote como lo haces, pero y sin querer poner en duda las habilidades de O'Neill, sinceramente creo que lo mejor es que continúes bajo mi tutoría, después de todo soy la mejor volando —lo último lo dijo mirando a la americana. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de que su aseveración tuvo el efecto deseado porque enseguida Amanda soltó a Akko y se dispuso a iniciar una pelea.

—¿Acaso insinúas que eres mejor que yo en una escoba, Cavendish? Te reto ahora mismo a una competencia, ¡voy a demostrarte quien es la mejor de las dos!

—Me temo que debo declinar tu reto O'Neill, no veo necesaria dicha competencia

—¡Cavendish, tú…! —Constanze y Jasminka, que hasta al momento se habían mantenido al margen de la conversación, cada una concentrada en sus propios asuntos, no tardaron en flanquear a su compañera, listas para detenerla en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control.

—Mmm, pero Diana ¿cómo voy a practicar bajo tu tutoría si no vas a estar aquí? —preguntó Akko sin entender muy bien porque de repente el ambiente empezó a sentirse pesado ente Diana y Amanda.

—A ese asunto quería llegar —mencionó la heredera—. En vista de que mi situación es un tanto diferente a la de ustedes y debido a que no quiero que piensen que se me ha dado un trato especial, quiero extenderles mi cordial invitación para que el receso de primavera lo pasen en mi casa. Obviamente, no están obligadas a aceptar mi invitación, pero creo que encontraran _Cavendish Manor_ un tanto menos estricta que Luna Nova, especialmente por la profesora Finneran.

—¿Estás hablando en serio, Diana? —cuestionó una sorprendida Lotte, mientras las demás seguían mirándola con incredulidad,

—Por supuesto ¿por qué no lo diría en serio?

—Es que… Wow, no lo puedo creer, Diana. ¡Claro que vamos! —exclamó Akko levantando los brazos al aire.

—Gracias por la invitación, estaré encantada de ir —dijo Lotte sonriendo agradecida.

—Cuenta conmigo —confirmó Sucy sonando casi aburrida, dedicándole una extraña expresión a Amanda.

—Lo que sea, cualquier cosa es mejor que quedarnos en la escuela cumpliendo castigos atrasados. El equipo verde irá, Cavendish —Constanze y Jasminka asintieron en confirmación.

—¿Va alguien más además de nosotras? —cuestionó la castaña conteniendo su emoción.

—Aún no les he dicho nada formalmente, pero pienso invitar a Bárbara y a Hannah también.

—¡Genial! ¡Los equipos rojo, verde y azul disfrutaremos de las vacaciones juntas!

—Akko, ten presente que durante el tiempo que pasemos en _Cavendish Manor_ tendrás que practicar tus habilidades de vuelo. Ahora que la magia ha vuelto al mundo, el utilizarla lejos de Luna Nova es posible, así que no hay motivos para descuidar tu aprendizaje.

—¡Sí, sí! No te preocupes Diana, encontraremos tiempo para eso y para divertirnos también.

El aprendizaje de Akko era lo más importante y Diana como su tutora no oficial no podía dejar su obligación para con ella por el receso escolar, por supuesto, la enorme sonrisa y la alegría que desprendía Akko nada tenían que ver con la decisión que había tomado tan precipitadamente. Las mariposas que sintió en el estómago cuando pensó en pasar dos semanas con Akko sin las obligaciones escolares no significaban nada tampoco, después de todo también había invitado a las demás. Es lo que la heredera se repetía a si misma mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

.

* * *

—Aún no puedo creer que vayamos a la casa de Diana por las vacaciones.

—Va a ser muy divertido, Lotte. La casa de Diana es enooooorme y seguro hay muchas cosas que hacer, además vamos a estar todas juntas y estoy segura que hay hongos para que Sucy haga sus experimentos. ¡Será fantástico!

—Será interesante como mínimo —murmuró Sucy en tono neutral.

—Me alegra que Bárbara también vaya, podremos hablar del último libro de Night Fall e incluso todas podríamos hacer algo de role play.

—No conozco mucho de que va Night Fall, pero seguro Lotte.

—Será mejor dormirnos ya. No queremos llegar más tarde de lo que seguro llegaremos por culpa de Akko.

—¡Sucy! Eres tan mala —se quejó la castaña.

—Gracias, Akko.

—Buenas noches, Sucy, Akko.

—¡Buenas noches!

Akko estaba demasiado emocionada como para intentar dormir. No podía dejar de pensar que en la mañana partiría junto a Diana para pasar las vacaciones junto a ella.

" _Dos semanas con Diana lejos de Luna Nova",_ pensó. La sola idea hacia que su corazón se hinchara lleno de emoción. Era un sentimiento nuevo, emocionante y cálido, pero al mismo tiempo aterrador porque no sabía como lidiar con su corazón cuando empezaba a dar brincos descontrolados cada vez que Diana pasaba sus dedos sobre sus manos o su espalda intentando mejorar su postura sobre la escoba.

Por lo general nunca se sentía fuera de lugar cuando no entendía algo porque siempre podía preguntarle a Ursula-sensei, Diana o a sus amigas lo que no entendía. Pero Urusla-sensei no estaba en Luna Nova, había ido a visitar a Croix-sensei. Cuando intentaba hablar con sus amigas sobre como se sentía últimamente sobre Diana, no era capaz de formar oraciones completas, se sonrojaba completamente nerviosa, además de que estaba segura que entre Amanda y Sucy se encargaría de molestarla sin fin. Y luego estaba Diana, a quien evidentemente no podía preguntarle, de sólo pensarlo se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

A pesar de su confusión, Akko cerró los ojos deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la mañana llegara pronto, soñando con unos hermosos ojos azules que la observaban únicamente a ella.

.

* * *

—¡Hey hora de irnos! La princesa de hielo y sus súbditas ya están esperando en la puerta de salida —Amanda abrió la puerta de la habitación del equipo rojo sin esperar respuesta—. Yo, en serio hay que irnos ya.

—¡Pero aún no hemos desayunado! —exclamó Akko.

—No hay tiempo para eso. Si no bajamos pronto tu chica va a molestarse contigo y seremos nosotras las que terminaremos pagando por eso —Amanda sonrió traviesamente al darse cuenta que Akko se encontraba más hiperactiva y por lo tanto más torpe de lo normal, así que decidió presionar tan sólo un poco.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Diana no es mi chica! —chilló la castaña—. Deja de decir eso Amanda, si Diana te escucha va a molestarse.

—Tranquila Akko, Amanda sólo está jugando contigo —como siempre Lotte fue la primera en brindarle su apoyo.

—¿Cómo puede ser una persona tan ingenua? —Preguntó la americana a nadie en particular.

—Akko puede, es lo que mejor le sale —contestó Sucy con la misma expresión aburrida de siempre.

—Te puedo compartir de mis galletas, Akko —ofreció Jasminka.

—¡Gracias Jasna! Vamos, no hay que hacer esperar más a Diana.

Todas las brujas salieron detrás de Akko, excepto Sucy y Amanda que se quedaron un poco atrás de todas las demás.

Para Amanda era evidente que tanto Akko como Diana estaban totalmente locas la una por la otra. Al principio le sorprendió ver a la siempre centrada y bien portada estrella de Luna Nova, Diana Cavendish, sonrojarse cada vez que Akko se le acercaba demasiado. Nunca pensó llegar a ver semejante espectáculo, pero ahora estaba ya acostumbrada a ver a la heredera con las mejillas pintadas de escarlata cada vez que Akko sonreía para ella, la situación era mucho más cómica cuando la castaña sin pensarlo abrazaba a la rubia, podía jurar que veía a Diana temblar mientras estaba entre los brazos de Akko.

Y como la buena amiga que era estaba decidida a hacer que ese par dejara de dar vueltas la una alrededor de la otra y por fin confesaran sus sentimientos. Francamente jamás imaginó que Diana pudiera llegar a ser casi igual de obtusa que Akko en lo referente a temas del corazón, pensaba que para este momento la rubia ya habría deducido sus propios sentimientos por ella misma, pero todo indicaba que no tenía la menor idea o a su vez estaba ignorando conscientemente lo que sentía por la fan número uno de Shiny Chariot.

Resultaba hilarante pensar en ellas como pareja, la una demasiado estricta, rígida y centrada mientras que la otra era despistada, torpe y sumamente ingenua, pero también le parecía que por más extraña que sonaba la combinación, las dos se veían bien juntas. Estaba segura que tanto Diana como Akko se complementaban de una manera que no muchas parejas podían hacerlo y esa era suficiente razón para ayudarlas un poco a acelerar las cosas.

—No va a ser sencillo. Manbavaran. Esas dos no tienen ni idea de cómo lidiar con lo que sienten —afortunadamente la bruja americana contaba con la ayuda de Sucy para unir a esas dos.

—Creo que la más difícil de doblegar será Diana. Estoy casi segura que ella entiende lo que le esta pasando, pero se niega a procesarlo como se debe. Tal vez lo hace inconscientemente.

—Seh, la princesa de Luna Nova será todo un reto, pero creo que el plan que tenemos funcionará. Es cuestión de tiempo, en poco obtendremos una reacción de su parte. ¿Viste su cara cuando me vio colocar el brazo alrededor de Akko? ¡Ja! estaba celosa, no hay dudas sobre ello.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Hay que presionar un poco más aunque aun creo que si le damos mi poción de amor las cosas serían más rápidas.

—Tú sólo quieres experimentar con ellas, Sucy. Aunque no es mala idea —murmuró Amanda con su sonrisa traviesa—. De todos modos, la poción es nuestro plan de emergencia, por ahora continuemos con lo que tenemos preparado. Yo me encargo de hacer que la heredera de las Cavendish entienda lo que son los celos y tú te encargas de que Akko entre en desesperación pensando en que Diana no tardará en comprometerse con algún niño rico. Confío en tus capacidades Manbavaran.

—Hey, Sucy, Amanda, no se queden atrás, dense prisa —llamó Akko antes de tropezar con sus propios pies.

—Definitivamente este receso de primavera va a ser muy divertido ¿no crees Sucy? —mencionó Amanda con una sonrisa salvaje en el rostro.

.

* * *

 **¡Por fin tengo mi propio fic de LWA! Ahora mismo lo último que debería estar haciendo es empezando otro fic, cuando tengo dos más en curso pero estoy tan pero tan enamorada de Diakko que necesitaba escribirles algo para intentar superar esta obsesión que tengo con ellas xD. Este es un fic de tres capítulos. En el próximo veremos a las chicas en la casa de Diana, mientras Amanda y Sucy hacen de las suyas. El tercer y último capítulo será básicamente la confesión y el cierre.**

 **Espero actualizar el fin de semana como máximo. Bueno, a quienes lean gracias por hacerlo. Si les gustó o no díganmelo en los comentarios.**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Little Witch Academia y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trigger.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

* * *

A pesar de la ligera lluvia, la noche era cálida. Tan cálida como todas aquellas noches que Diana pasó en compañía de su madre cuando era una niña que lo único que deseaba era ver a su madre sonreír.

Siempre que regresaba a casa los recuerdos de su niñez volvían a ella. Durante muchos años los tuvo ocultos, sepultados bajo capas y capas de aparente frialdad que le ganaron el _título_ de _Princesa de Hielo_ como muchas personas de su entorno social la llamaban. Dejó de importarle cuando entendió el peso e importancia que tenían sus acciones y la responsabilidad de convertirse en la cabeza que su noble familia requería. Sin embargo, ahora… ahora si le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella, específicamente el pequeño grupo de chicas que en ese momento estaban en su casa, pero en especial, la opinión que más le importaba era la que Akko pudiera tener sobre ella.

Hace un año, Diana nunca hubiera imaginado que el equipo rojo y verde se convertirían en personas importantes para ella. Incluso Bárbara y Hannah eran ahora mucho más cercanas a ella que antes. Por supuesto, las dos eran sus compañeras, pero siempre existió una barrera entre las tres que las separaba. Todo eso había cambiado desde que Akko llegó a Luna Nova como un torbellino a cambiarlo todo. La castaña entró en su vida de una manera tan inesperada que no le dio tiempo a prepararse para intentar evitar sentir lo que sentía.

Akko tenía la capacidad para hacerle perder la compostura, desde el momento en que la conoció las cosas habían sido así. La bruja despertaba en ella emociones que antes no se había permitido sentir, sentimientos desconocidos e incomprensibles. Sentimientos con los que no sabía lidiar, como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese preciso momento mientras la veía abrazar a Amanda con la misma efusividad con la que la que la abrazó a ella hace unas horas cuando aceptó que la castaña organizara una fiesta de pijamas apenas llegaron a _Cavendish Manor_.

Ahí estaba, observando como Akko le demostraba su agradecimiento a la americana y arrepintiéndose por haber aceptado quedarse con todas en la misma habitación en primer lugar.

—¡Graaaaacias Amanda! Con tu ayuda mis futuros shows van a tener coreografías originales —dijo apretando un poco más el abrazo.

—Seguro Akko, podemos empezar cuando quieras. Hay varios trucos que quiero mostrarte —para disgusto de Diana, Amanda, a diferencia de ella, le estaba devolviéndole el abrazo a Akko.

La rubia apretó los puños al ver como la mano de la americana se paseaba por la espalda de Akko. Para la heredera no fue fácil mantener la expresión fría de siempre, no cuando Amanda estaba mirándola directamente a los ojos, como retándola a que hiciera o dijera algo, pero ¿qué podía decir para parar la situación? Después de todo fue ella misma quien las invitó a todas a su casa y Akko simplemente estaba expresando su agradecimiento por la ayuda ofrecida por Amanda. Y aunque sabía que ellas eran amigas, verlas la una en los brazos de la otra le parecía incorrecto porque era ella quien quería sostener a Akko entre sus brazos, quería enredar sus dedos en las sedosas hebras castañas y recorrer con la punta de los dedos su rostro, perderse en el rubí de sus ojos y…

—¿Estás bien, Diana? —Preguntó Hannah en un susurro sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Te ves… extraña —murmuró Bárbara, provocando que todas fijaran su atención en la heredera.

—No entiendo a que se refieren. Estoy perfectamente bien.

—¿Segura, Diana? Pareces algo molesta ¿por qué? —por supuesto Amanda tenía que preguntar mientras mantenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Akko. Su sonrisa burlona nunca la había irritado tanto.

—Diana…

—Estoy bien —contestó interrumpiendo a Akko—. Un poco cansada tal vez —agregó al darse cuenta de que su voz sonaba un tanto fría, —lo mejor será que todas se preparen para descansar. Si me disculpan, tengo algunas cosas que revisar, volveré en un momento.

—¿Huh? Pero Diana, acabas de decir que estás cansada —se quejó Akko separándose de Amanda.

—Lo que debo revisar únicamente me tomará un momento. Volveré enseguida —dijo saliendo rápidamente de la habitación antes de que cualquiera de las presentes pudiera decir algo más.

Caminó por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados sintiéndose como una tonta por su actitud. Nunca Diana había actuado de la manera en que lo hacía ahora y no le gustaba. No le gustaba no tener el control de sus emociones como antes. No le gustaba sentir celos porque Diana era consciente de que estaba celosa. Celosa de que Amanda fuera menos tradicionalista en ciertos aspectos y que pudiera decir y hacer lo que pensaba y deseaba.

Suspiró pesadamente al entender que si sentía celos era porque sus sentimientos por Akko eran mucho más fuertes de lo que quería aceptar.

Diana era una persona inteligente y había llegado el momento de enfrentar sus sentimientos. Sentimientos que ya no podía negarse a sí misma.

.

—A tu futura novia le pasa algo Akko —comentó Sucy con la misma expresión aburrida de siempre.

—¿Eh? ¡Diana no es mi futura novia! —gritó la castaña con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas sin despegar los ojos de la puerta por donde acababa de salir Diana.

—¿Qué están insinuando? —Bárbara y Hannah preguntaron al unísono. Las dos nerviosas y preocupadas por lo que las demás pudieran sospechar.

Para Hannah y Bárbara era evidente lo que le pasaba a Diana. Las dos eran sus amigas más cercanas y sabían que la heredera desde hacía mucho tiempo mantenía una constante lucha interna consigo misma. Conocían lo absolutamente testaruda que Diana podía ser y en este momento ella se encontraba en estado de negación con respecto a sus sentimientos.

Nunca habían visto a Diana comportarse de la manera en que lo hacía con Akko, desde el principio la rubia mostró un particular interés por la castaña, interés que nadie antes había conseguido despertar en su amiga. Desde que Diana regresó a Luna Nova el trato entre ella y Akko había cambiado, al principio eran actitudes sutiles, pero que estaban ahí, como la forma en la que la heredera veía a la castaña, o la sonrisa casi imperceptible que se formaba en sus labios cada vez que la bruja sonreía de la manera en la que sólo ella podía.

Por experiencia propia Hannah y Bárbara sabían lo difícil y embarazoso que resultaba llegar a un acuerdo con una misma y era mucho más difícil reunir el valor para confesar lo que se siente por alguien más, especialmente si ese alguien es una amiga cercana. Para ellas no fue sencillo, habían sido mejores amigas durante muchos años, ninguna de las dos quería arruinar la amistad que tenían por sentimientos que quizá no eran correspondidos, pero del mismo modo era imposible seguir ocultando lo que sentían la una por la otra. Fue Hannah la primera en confesar sus sentimientos, una noche en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación mientras se perdía en los ojos de Bárbara, simplemente le susurró todo lo que sentía por ella y lo mucho que deseaba estar a su lado como algo más que sólo su amiga. Bárbara solamente asintió sonriendo, feliz porque Hannah, su Hannah sentía lo mismo que ella. Decidieron mantener su relación en secreto, no por miedo más bien porque querían mantener su naciente relación únicamente para ellas, al menos por el momento.

Las dos deseaban ver a Diana sonreír, pero también sabían lo mucho que le costaba a la joven heredera demostrar lo que sentía porque durante muchos años había aprendido a reprimir lo que sentía. Por esa razón se encontraban nerviosas ante la idea de que las demás pudieran haber descifrado el conflicto interno de la rubia. Lo que menos querían era que Diana se cerrara todavía más ante la posibilidad de ser correspondida simplemente por vergüenza a verse descubierta.

—Hey, sabía que ustedes eran densas, pero no pensé que al nivel de ese par —dijo Amanda contestando a la pregunta que habían hecho.

—Eso no es cierto, ustedes no entienden….

—Quizá Diana sólo está preocupada por la lista —interrumpió Sucy.

—¿Lista? —preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

—Escuché a una de sus fans decir que existía una lista con los nombres de todos los chicos con la posición social adecuada para pretender a Diana.

—¡Ja! Tiene sentido, Diana es una princesa y obviamente terminará con alguien de su misma posición social —continúo Amanda mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Sucy.

—Ojalá elija a un chef —comentó Jasna mientras abría una bolsa de bocadillos.

—No, eso no… —empezó a decir Bárbara antes de que Hannah colocara una mano sobre su hombro haciéndole notar la expresión de angustia en el rostro de Akko.

Las alarmas de Hannah y Bárbara se encendieron enseguida. Tanto Sucy como Amanda sonreían misteriosamente mientras que las demás las miraban como si sospecharan algo. Definitivamente algo estaban tramando esas dos y Hannah iba a descubrirlo.

—¿Ustedes creen que Diana… mmm, ya saben… se comprometa? Es muy joven para esas cosas ¿no? —Cuestionó Akko en un susurró, como si le tuviera miedo a la respuesta.

Para Bárbara las reacciones de Akko no pasaron desapercibidas. Ella al igual que su novia estaban casi seguras de que la castaña correspondía los sentimientos de Diana, pero también estaban seguras de que cómo Akko era Akko, no se había dado cuenta todavía de lo mucho que Diana le importaba, de lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y de lo mucho que sonreía ante la sola mención de su nombre. Tal vez Sucy y Amanda también se habían dado cuenta, después de todo Diana y Akko eran bastante obvias.

—Puede ser que verdaderamente Diana sólo esté cansada. Akko, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con ella y le preguntas tu misma? —Sugirió Lotte.

—¡Sí! Iré a buscarla. ¡Gracias, Lotte! —exclamó un poco más animada mientras Constanze levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—Bien, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —Preguntó Bárbara cuando Akko salió de la habitación—. Esa lista es una mentira, no existe tal cosa porque Diana no lo permitiría.

—Ustedes están tramando algo. Exigimos saber qué es —dijo Hannah señalando a Sucy y Amanda.

—No es nada, solamente nos cansamos de ver como esas dos coquetean la una con la otra sin llegar a nada —explicó Sucy.

—¿Qué? Ustedes quieren que ellas… —Hannah se sonrojó ante la idea— ¿Tienen un plan?

—Sí. Voy a seducir a Akko en frente de Diana hasta conseguir que explote y confiese lo que siente —dijo Amanda cruzando los brazos tras su cabeza—. Mi socia Sucy va a volver loca a Akko diciéndole que prácticamente Diana tiene un pie en el altar para que también confiese sus sentimientos.

Nadie en la habitación dijo nada, todas procesando las palabras de Amanda.

—Sigo dudando que puedas seducir a Akko, lo mejor es usar mi poción con ellas.

—Bien, ¿en qué ayudamos? —Ofreció Hannah con una sonrisa ignorando deliberadamente la propuesta de Sucy.

—Por el momento pueden comenzar a apostar por quién se confiesa primero. También apuesto a que Diana va a lanzarle una maldición a Amanda por intentar propasarse descaradamente con Akko, ¿quién apuesta conmigo?

—¡Sucy!

.

Akko caminaba por los pasillos en busca de Diana. La casa en realidad era demasiado grande, suspiró porque encontrarla iba a llevarle más tiempo de lo esperado.

Mientras recorría los pasillos de _Cavendish Manor_ , Akko no dejaba de pensar en la lista que Sucy había mencionado. Sabía la importancia de la posición de Diana en el mundo mágico y en el no mágico y entendía que una persona cómo ella tenía muchas más obligaciones que cualquier otra persona de su misma edad. Akko recordaba el sueño de Diana de restaurar el antiguo brillo de su familia y por lo mismo sabía que todos tenían grandes expectativas sobre su futuro, pero aun entendiendo todo esto, no podía hacer que su corazón dejara de doler ante la idea de que la rubia pronto elegiría un compañero de entre una lista de personas que tal vez no conocía.

No le gustaba la idea de que Diana terminara comprometida con alguien demasiado serio, demasiado rígido, demasiado frío porque la rubia necesitaba a alguien cálido, alguien alegre y con sentido del humor, que no tuviera miedo de romper las reglas por ella y que la llevara a vivir aventuras. Diana necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ella porque la joven promesa de Luna Nova era demasiado amable, demasiado noble como para pensar en ella misma y su bienestar. Necesitaba a alguien que se asegurara de que descansara y durmiera lo suficiente porque en su afán por hacer el bien la rubia tendía a olvidar que ella también necesitaba reponer energía. Diana necesitaba a alguien que la abrazara, aunque ella opusiera resistencia al principio porque cuando se relajaba, su calor y cercanía eran capaces de acelerar un corazón.

Finalmente, Akko observó la luz de la cocina encendida y decidió echar un vistazo. Afortunadamente era Diana la que se encontraba ahí, sentada observando a la nada con una taza de té entre las manos.

Akko se quedó de pie simplemente observando a su amiga. Siempre tuvo claro que Diana era una chica hermosa, quizá demasiado hermosa para su propio bien. Su rubio cabello daba la apariencia de ser extremadamente sedoso, tanto que muchas veces se encontró deseando enredar los dedos entre las hebras. Su pálida piel parecía tan delicada, tan suave que varias veces deseó acariciarla únicamente para comprobar que no era de porcelana. Pero sus ojos, el azul de sus ojos era tan intenso, tan claro, tan atrayente que resultaba extremadamente sencillo perderse en ellos. Akko siempre había admirado la fuerza de Diana, pero ahora también admiraba su delicadeza y su belleza.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, Akko? —Su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho al escuchar la suave voz de Diana.

—D-Diana, jeje no quise molestar —susurró colocando una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza al darse cuenta de que había estado mirando fijamente a su amiga—. Sólo vine a asegurarme de que regresaras a la habitación a descansar, es la primera noche en tu casa y seguramente estás cansada por el viaje.

—Ya veo. No te preocupes, Akko. Estoy bien. ¿Te gustaría un poco de té?

—Gracias —respondió la castaña tomando asiento junto a la rubia.

Durante unos minutos ninguna de las dos dijo nada, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Diana, uh… Tú... mmm, no sé por qué pregunto, uh... Esto es tan embarazoso, pero…

—¿Pero? —Preguntó la rubia, animando a Akko a que continuara, verdaderamente curiosa por el nerviosismo de la castaña.

—Lecciones de vuelo, ¡sí eso! ¿Cuándo vamos a continuar con las lecciones de vuelo? —cuestionó nerviosa sin entender lo que le estaba pasando.

Por lo general Akko decía y preguntaba lo que tenía en la cabeza, sin prestarle mucha atención a las consecuencias de sus preguntas, y en ese momento quería preguntarle a Diana si alguna vez le había interesado alguien románticamente. Es normal que las amigas se pregunten esas cosas, pensaba la castaña. Sin embargo, y por primera vez en su vida, fue vergonzosamente consciente de las implicaciones de lo que verdaderamente quería preguntar. Akko sabía que era ingenua y que había muchas cosas que no entendía, pero sabía que el miedo a que la respuesta de Diana fuera afirmativa, no era un sentimiento que una amiga tiene por otra.

—Si estás de acuerdo, podemos retomar las lecciones mañana por la tarde. Durante el día tengo asuntos que atender.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Gracias! —Akko sintió como su corazón saltaba enloquecido al ver la sonrisa de Diana.

—Ahora debemos ir a descansar. Necesitas dormir bien si quieres mantener el equilibrio en la escoba, Akko.

—Está bien, pero sólo si tú también vienes.

—Después de ti —dijo educadamente la joven heredera poniéndose de pie. Akko no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas al pensar en lo increíblemente hermosa que se veía Diana.

.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que despertó sonriendo? Era lo que se preguntaba Diana cuando se dio cuenta que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podía dejar de sonreír, no cuando la razón de su buen humor se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella, profundamente dormida en su bolsa de dormir.

Anoche cuando regresaron a la habitación, Akko insistió en colocar su bolsa de dormir cerca de la suya para asegurarse de que la rubia descansara lo suficiente. Lo cierto es que a Diana no le desagradó la idea, al contrario, así podría vigilar que Akko estuviera a salvo y no creara problemas. Debió haber supuesto que los problemas encontrarían a Akko aún mientras dormía.

En realidad, no era culpa de la castaña que Diana no pudiera conciliar el sueño estando tan cerca de ella porque no dejaba de pensar en lo absolutamente adorable que se veía mientras dormía, su pecho subiendo y bajando lentamente, sus mejillas pintadas de rosa, su cabello cayendo desordenando sobre una parte de su rostro. Era una imagen que mantuvo a la joven heredera cautiva por un largo tiempo antes de finalmente ceder ante el cansancio. Y ahora, al despertar, la misma imagen inocente y cautivadora la recibía haciendo que su pecho se llenara de mariposas que no dejaban de revolotear dentro de ella. Definitivamente dormir y despertar viendo el rostro de Akko era algo a lo que Diana podía acostumbrarse fácilmente.

—Es de mala educación mirar tan atentamente a alguien o al menos con esa intensidad, sobre todo si esa persona está dormida.

La vergüenza que sintió al ser descubierta observando a Akko dormir no se comparaba con la decepción que sintió al darse cuenta de que su tiempo se había acabado y debía dejar de apreciar la tranquilidad con la que dormía la castaña.

—Buenos días, O'Neill —saludó porque, aunque estaba terriblemente avergonzada, los modales seguían siendo importantes.

—¿Sabes? No te culpo por mirarla tanto —indicó la americana—. Akko tiene algo que atrae, puedo entender que tú también te sientas atraída.

—¿También? —a pesar de que Diana era consciente de las implicaciones de su pregunta, no pudo evitar hacerla.

—Varias en Luna Nova tienen los ojos puestos en ella, mucho más ahora que se convirtió en casi una celebridad después de lo del misil.

—¿Y tú? ¿También te interesa, O'Neill?

—Wow, ¡entonces sí que estás interesada! —dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Baja la voz, vas a despertar a las demás —siseó.

—Pero te interesa, ¿no es así?

—No seas ridícula, por supuesto que no —espetó la heredera con fingida tranquilidad—. Únicamente me preocupan las consecuencias que esas futuras… a-aventuras de tipo romántico puedan ocasionar. No debo recordarte que los despliegues de afecto están prohibidos en Luna Nova, al menos públicamente —explicó poniéndose de pie y tratando de ocultar lo frustrada que se sentía por no poder hacer nada para evitar que Akko se convirtiera en el objeto de afecto de alguien más.

—¿En serio, Diana? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

—No entiendo que más esperas que diga. Ahora, si me disculpas debo prepararme, hay asuntos que debo atender. Anna puede ayudarlas con lo que necesiten hasta mi regreso —mencionó dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta y saliendo de la habitación antes de que las demás inevitablemente despierten y tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón.

.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que no podía hacer nada para evitar que Akko se interesara en alguna bruja en Luna Nova o en Amanda? Pero más importante, ¿por qué quería evitar esos acercamientos en primer lugar? Pensaba Diana mientras intentaba reclasificar los tratados de medicina de su familia.

Suspiró porque sabía la respuesta a todas esas preguntas. Era evidente, de todos modos. Los celos y la posesividad que sentía hacia Akko eran emociones que no correspondían hacia una amiga, pero aún no estaba lista para aceptar la realidad en voz alta y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de apretar los puños ante la idea de alguien más compartiendo el tiempo de Akko, especialmente si ese alguien era Amanda.

Amanda O´Neill.

Un nuevo suspiró salió del fondo de su pecho al pensar en la americana. Para Diana resultaba difícil aceptar la idea de que Amanda, en el fondo, tenía más cosas en común con la castaña que ella. Las dos tenían el mismo espíritu aventurero, la misma actitud desafiante ante la autoridad, a ninguna de las dos les importa realmente continuar con las tradiciones, mientras que ella…

Pero al mismo tiempo estaba convencida de que lo que Akko necesitaba era a alguien que la mantuviera con los pies sobre la tierra, alguien que no sólo confiara en sus habilidades como bruja si no que admirara su determinación y sus esfuerzos por siempre seguir avanzado, alguien que creyera en la magia de su corazón.

Decidió apartar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer, su tía y sus primas se encontraban fuera de la ciudad intentando recuperar las reliquias que habían vendido previamente y de la misma manera ella tenía que hacer su parte para continuar con el legado familiar.

.

—¡Akko!

El repentino grito sorprendió a las ocho brujas que se encontraban en los jardines de _Cavendish Manor,_ en especial porque quien había gritado de esa manera tan… ¿furiosa? ¿pasional? Nadie podía definir exactamente la naturaleza del grito, no era nadie más que la misma Diana en persona.

Ninguna de las brujas presentes alguna vez imaginó que escucharían a la siempre calmada, confiada, segura y educada Diana Cavendish gritar con tal ímpetu, en especial Akko quien en ese momento se encontraba paralizada ante la fuerza de la mirada de Diana y fue entonces, bajo la intensidad de esos ojos tan azules, que fue absolutamente consciente de la posición tan inapropiada en la que se encontraba.

Después de pasar toda la mañana explorando la casa de Diana, los equipos rojo y verde junto a Bárbara y Hannah decidieron tener un picnic en los jardines de la casa. Al principio Akko insistió en que debían esperar a Diana, hasta que Anna anunció que la heredera no regresaría para la hora de la comida. Y ahí estaban en medio del jardín, Bárbara y Lotte discutiendo uno de los libros de NightFall, Hannah y Jasna hablando sobre pasteles y dulces mientras que Constanze se encontraba reparando uno de sus bots y Sucy haciendo lo que sea que Sucy haga y… Amanda con las manos en las caderas de Akko manteniéndola firmemente pegada a su cuerpo.

La cabeza de Akko trabajaba a toda velocidad al darse cuenta como la mirada de Diana se desviaba y concentraba sobre las manos de Amanda, en medio de sus locos pensamientos le pareció ver como una ráfaga de dolor opacaban el azul de los ojos que la miraban intensamente, dolor que desapareció tan rápidamente como apareció.

—¡D-Diana! V-v-volviste, Te estábamos esperando, pero…

—Únicamente he venido a informarte que debo cancelar nuestra sesión de vuelo de esta tarde, Akko. Me disculpo sinceramente por informarte con tan poco tiempo de antelación —interrumpió Diana, su voz fría y distante.

Una sensación de pánico recorrió el cuerpo de la castaña cuando vio que Diana daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse. Akko sentía la necesidad de detener a la rubia y explicarle lo que estaba pasando, así que sin pensarlo más se soltó del agarre de Amanda dispuesta a ir tras su amiga.

—Voy a pedirles, Akko y Amanda —empezó Diana deteniendo a la castaña en seco— que se abstengan de mantener acercamientos inapropiados, esta no es Luna Nova pero espero que tengan el mismo respeto por _Cavendish Manor_.

—Espera, Diana. S-sólo… Amanda me estaba mostrando unos pasos de baile hasta que me enredé en medio de un giro, ella evitó que cayera. No estábamos…

—¿Algún problema, Cavendish? —Preguntó la americana caminando hasta alcanzar a Akko— ¿No te gusta lo que ves? —dijo colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la castaña.

Para Akko la actitud de Amanda resultaba extraña. Estaba acostumbrada a ver los intercambios entre ella y Diana, pero en esta ocasión tenía la sensación de que el objeto de la disputa era ella, lo cual era ridículo porque alguien como Diana jamás se interesaría en alguien como ella, no cuando la heredera tenía una lista de donde elegir.

—A Diana siempre le gusta ver a Akko, lo que no le gusta es que tú estés en el medio, Amanda —explicó Sucy.

—S-Sucy, no creo que sea buena idea… —comenzó a decir Lotte.

—Buenas tardes a todas —interrumpió la rubia antes de comenzar a alejarse por segunda vez.

—¡Diana! ¡Espera!... Diana.

Antes de que Akko pudiera hacer algo para detenerla, Diana ya había desaparecido por donde llegó.

—Uh, Akko, ¿estás bien? —susurró Lotte con preocupación.

—¿Qué fue eso? —se quejó la castaña, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Hannah y Bárbara salieron en busca de Diana mientras Akko sentía como si una brecha se hubiera abierto entre ella y la rubia y no tenía idea de cómo cerrarla.

.

Diana estaba furiosa, absolutamente furiosa por el comportamiento de Akko y Amanda. _Cavendish Manor_ no era lugar para ese tipo de escenas y ciertamente esperaba mucho más de las brujas, aunque tratándose de ellas debió haber previsto que algo así pasaría.

Pero… eran precisamente esas situaciones las que Diana no quería, no deseaba prever porque eso significaba que Akko había desarrollado sentimientos más allá de una simple amistad por alguien más.

Respiró profundamente al darse cuenta de que no estaba furiosa, lo que sentía era frustración, tristeza e impotencia. Cerró los ojos cuando finalmente aceptó sus verdaderos sentimientos por Akko.

—Akko, te quiero —susurró y sintió como si todo el mal humor que había estado acumulando se desvanecía.

Se había negado a reconocer sus sentimientos durante tanto tiempo que ahora que lo hacía en voz alta por primera vez, sentía como ese primer amor la envolvía y la elevaba, la llenaba de una calidez desconocida pero bien recibida. Y, al mismo tiempo, un sentimiento de incertidumbre la invadió. Sí, ella quería a Akko como algo más y deseaba explorar ese territorio desconocido a su lado, pero el problema radicaba en el objeto de su afecto. Para Diana resultaba imposible que Akko pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos cuando desde el primer momento dejó en claro lo mucho que detestaba su manera de ser, cuando su rigidez y extremo respeto por las tradiciones enfurecían a la castaña sobremanera, cuando…

—Deberías decírselo, Diana.

La rubia no pudo evitar paralizarse al escuchar la tímida, pero segura voz de Hannah. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento sus compañeras de equipo entraron al estudio.

—Deberías decirle a Akko como te sientes en lugar de quedarte aquí sola mientras Amanda está ahí cerca de ella, pasando tiempo con ella, hablando con ella y aprovechando cada momento que tiene a su lado.

—¿Perdón? No entiendo a qué te refieres. Pero les aseguro que…

—Esta no eres tú, Diana. Al menos no la Diana que conocemos y admiramos —interrumpió Bárbara—. Diana Cavendish, la estrella de Luna Nova, enfrentaría directamente el problema, hablaría con Akko y le explicaría que sus sentimientos de ninguna manera la obligan a sentir lo mismo, pero que lo más correcto es que al menos tenga conciencia de cómo se siente y cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones con respecto a su amistad.

—Diana —continuó Hannah— sabemos lo difícil y aterrador que es confrontar ese tipo de sentimientos, especialmente cuando están dirigidos a una amiga —dijo tomando la mano de Bárbara y entrelazando sus dedos—. Nosotras pasamos por una situación parecida, en mi caso fue Lotte quien despertó mis dudas y celos hasta que finalmente le confesé a Bárbara como me sentía —murmuró con una sonrisa.

—¿Ustedes…uh…? ¿Lotte? —fue lo que primero que Diana pudo preguntar.

—Sí, nadie puede culparme por ello, especialmente porque Bárbara y Lotte compartían mucho tiempo hablando, asistiendo a eventos y discutiendo cuando no estaban de acuerdo en alguna subtrama de Nightfall. Yo… yo me di cuenta de que no me gustaba ver a Bárbara y a Lotte tan juntas y fue cuando comencé a notar que desde hacía mucho tiempo ya no veía a Bárbara como sólo una amiga. Seguía siendo mi mejor amiga, pero había algo más, mi corazón palpitaba más rápido cada vez que la veía, llegue a pensar que tenía alguna afección cardiaca.

—Perdónanos por no habértelo dicho antes, pero queríamos que nuestra relación se fortaleciera antes de decirle a alguien más —explicó Bárbara.

—Ustedes, Hannah y Bárbara, son las personas más valientes que he conocido. Entiendo perfectamente que hayan mantenido su relación únicamente para ustedes y por lo mismo no tienen que disculparse. Pero mi situación con Akko es completamente diferente. Ustedes han sido amigas desde la infancia mientras que Akko y yo apenas y empezamos una relación amistosa hace pocos meses atrás.

Por primera vez Diana no sólo aceptaba lo que sentía por Akko en voz alta, sino que también lo aceptaba frente a las dos personas a las que considera sus mejores amigas, las únicas dos personas que se mantuvieron a su lado a pesar de todo.

—El tiempo de amistad es lo de menos, cuando amas a una persona no importa si la conoces de toda la vida o hace sólo una semana, porque el amor es así, impredecible, inesperado —comentó Bárbara.

—No creo que Akko pueda llegar a sentir lo mismo que yo. Conociéndola, confesarle mis sentimientos la pondrían en una situación comprometida. Lo que menos quiero es forzarla a nada.

—No creo Akko estaría forzando sus sentimientos hacia a ti. Al contrario, podrías llevarte una sorpresa —señalo Hannah sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —cuestionó la joven heredera con una chispa de esperanza en sus ojos azules.

—Diana, tú y Akko son demasiado obvias, basta con ver como se miran cuando creen que nadie está viendo, para darse cuenta de que las dos han perdido la cabeza la una por la otra. Akko es Akko y todavía está procesando sus sentimientos, solo Jennifer sabe cuándo conseguirá darse cuenta. Encuentro sumamente extraño que no lo hayas notado tú misma, eres Diana Cavendish después de todo.

Las palabras de Hannah tocaron una cuerda que Diana no se había atrevido a siquiera aspirar. Pero la razón obligaba a la rubia a pensar las cosas con frio escepticismo. Si bien es cierto la castaña había mostrado actitudes diferentes hacia ella en varias ocasiones y también era cierto que muchas veces la había sorprendido observándola fijamente en los corredores o en medio de clases, pero todo podía deberse a simple gratitud, después de todo desde hacía unos meses se había convertido en su tutora. Todas esas actitudes podían deberse simplemente a gratitud. Sí, eso era todo.

—Eso es imposible —dijo la rubia—. Chicas, Akko simplemente me considera una amiga, no hay nada más…

—¡Si no sintiera nada por ti no estaría tan deprimida por tu futuro compromiso! —explotó Bárbara para sorpresa de todas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué compromiso estás hablando?

La rubia observaba a sus amigas mientas las dos tenían un debate silencioso sobre si explicarle o no lo que estaba pasando. Con un suspiro Hannah decidió enfrentarla.

—Sucy le dijo a Akko que, debido a tu posición como futura cabeza de las Cavendish, tenías que comprometerte para asegurar la continuidad de tu legado familiar y que había una lista con pretendientes de la cual debías elegir.

—¿Qué es lo que pretende Sucy conseguir con eso? Ustedes saben que eso no es cierto y que esa lista no existe.

—Todas lo sabemos, la única que no lo sabe es Akko. Todo es parte de un plan que Sucy y Amanda tienen para que tú y Akko finalmente confiesen sus sentimientos —confesó Hannah.

—Lo que viste entre Amanda y Akko… —Bárbara se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos al ver la mirada afligida de Diana ante el recuerdo—… Eso también es parte del plan. Amanda sólo quiere hacerte sentir celos.

A Diana le tomó unos minutos procesar la información. Si bien podía ver el motivo tras las acciones de Amanda y Sucy eso solamente implicaba la posibilidad de que Akko realmente correspondiera sus sentimientos, pero… ¿era posible?

—Akko, e-ella… ¿está deprimida? —preguntó intentando reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con dibujarse en sus labios ante todas las posibilidades que parecían aparecer frente a ella.

—Mucho. No creo que sepa cómo reaccionar a tu supuesto y aparentemente inevitable compromiso. En realidad es gracioso verla haciendo pucheros y caminando en círculos porque no sabe que hacer o que decir para evitar que te comprometas.

—Bárbara, Hannah, necesito pedirles un favor —pidió Diana, con un plan ya formándose en su cabeza.

—Por supuesto Diana, lo que necesites —contestó Hannah—. Por cierto, en caso de que el plan original no funcione, Sucy planea darles una poción de amor.

.

* * *

 **Estoy súper sorprendida por el recibimiento de este fic y por eso me siento culpable por tardar tanto. Perdón por la demora en la actualización T_T En realidad no me esperaba que me tomara taaaaanto, pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí está. Mil gracias a todos por los follows, favs y especialmente por los reviews. Los leí todos y son los que me han motivado para actualizar lo más pronto que pude.**

 **El siguiente es el último capítulo. No va a tardar tanto cómo este xD. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente!**

 **A.**


End file.
